skies_of_fortunafandomcom-20200215-history
Excerpts from the Royal Rebellion
These fragments of these notes were retrieved in sometime in the mid to late Ages of Rule. They Fragment: The Royal Rebellion, its crew in rough shape and it's back end crushed to splinters, bobs back up to the port of Luacha. The Boss's flagship, it's captain exploded and the Midrash dagger disappeared, limps off to the south, it's crew let trying to stay afloat as they make their escape off into the evening sun. In the port of Luacha, the crew takes stock. Tessa recovers, after fashioning herself with a new helmet and shield she acquired from one of the boarding party. The Survivor, Story, is counted as dead, crushed and ripped apart by the Quartermaster in a frenzy. His blood still stains the Quartermaster's armour. Larry, the Bearserker, is adjusting to his new existence as a corporeal construct rather than a summon. Bodily functions like eating are still strange and troubling. The Holy Elf, Steve, is counted as dead, disappeared by a trap in the Stone Temple of Lyahnk. His body was not recovered. The mutineed First Mate, Red, is counted as dead, laid to rest and sent to fall through the cloudfloor as is custom for burial at sky. The Avoral, Sheilah, is counted as dead, choked by Morton's Guardian golem before being subsequently drowned. Her body was not recovered. The Private, Marietta, is unaccounted for, presumed lost in action. The mutineed Captain, Javed, remains dormant as an extra-planar ball of light in the Captain's quarters. A lampshade was tastefully added to diffuse they're radiant glow. During the crushing, some splinters of shrapnel lodged in the epicentre of the light, rotating and spinning slightly, mimicking a compass. The Gunnery Sargent, Saint Joseph, re-examines the ship's balloons, guns and damages, realizing how easy the Royal Rebellion could succumb to the same scuttling as the Boss's Flagship. He is left with the lingering sense of missed opportunity, but growing prosperity. The Navigator, Frolicus, is unaccounted for, presumed lost in action. The Cook, Bufficus, is unaccounted for, presumed lost in action when the ships collided. The Quartermaster is drunk and bleeding, at deaths door and has barricaded himself in the the galley to drink off the damage of the two weeks of his new freedom. Any requests for food or drink are aimed at the head as they are thrown through a newly created "serving window." They hit accurately 50% of the time. The First Mate and Helmsman, Rahib, goes immediately to throw TheunresponsiveJenkins overboard, however finds the remains of Jenkins splattered over the walls, as a small whirlwind of matter thrashes about in a tantrum of disappointment and chaotic creation and destruction. The presence of The Provisionner, Cisul, is felt in the contained maelstrom. Rahib licks his lips, hungry. The Captain, Richard, staggers back to the wheel, a new future of badass piracy, blood, and combat stretches before him. He oversees the ships brief and frenzied overnight repairs in port before turning his attention back to the skies beyond. Come dawn, the wind blowing in his mane and the new sun rising beyond the Royal Rebellion's sails, Captain Richard turns west, heading off into the skies.